


Facing The Past

by drekkeri



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, a Moment i couldnt get out of my head and wanted to turn into a oneshot, based heavily off of the dressing room scene in Gypsy, honestly yeah in one word this is a Moment, like some quotees taken from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drekkeri/pseuds/drekkeri
Summary: Molly was living his worst nightmate.This nightmare came in the form of a Liche named Lucien-Nonagon-whatever. Either way, he was an asshole. A bastard who abandoned his old body in a grave, but suddenly decided he was entitled to get it back. No- nonono. Molly wasn't leaving this body behind without a fight.---------Based on the theory Lucien abandoned his body to become a Liche, and Mollymauk was a new soul made to inhibit the body in it's stead.





	Facing The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily off a theory discord showed me where after Lucien abandoned his body to become a Liche, Mollymauk was a new soul made to inhibit the body in it's stead. 
> 
> Also takes a lot of inspiration from the dressing room scene in Gypsy. I've heard that monologue so many times now in class it came to mind. 
> 
> This is completely un-betad and I wrote it in 15 minutes and I'm posting it before I overthink it and hate it.

Mollymauk thought he had lived his worst nightmare when a black Tabaxi ran up to him, calling him a name he didn't recognize and bringing stories of times he didn't remember.

  
He wasn't a man who cared about the past, all that mattered to him was who he was now. He was Mollymauk Tealeaf. The amnesiac tiefling from the carnival who read Tarot, made up bullshit as though his life depended on it, and put silver coins in the pockets of people who tried to steal from him.

  
Because when you don't have a past, it's necessary to enjoy your present to the fullest.

  
But no, he wasn't so lucky that Cree appearing like a phantom from his past would be the worst moment of his life. It wasn't even when the Gentleman took his blood and permanently tied them together, or any of the times where he thought another member of the Mighty Nein could fall for good.

  
No, Molly was living his nightmare right now.

  
His nightmare came in the form of a Liche named Lucien-Nonagon-whatever. Either way, he was an asshole. A bastard who abandoned his old body in a grave, but suddenly decided he was entitled to get it back. No- nonono. Molly wasn't leaving this body behind without a fight.

  
And luckily for him, the rest of the Mighty Nein were willing to fight for his body with him. It was shocking, and he still couldn't wrap his mind around it at times. In the short time he remembered of his life he had managed to find not one, but two families that accepted him into their own. All of them stood by his side as he battled for his life against the skeletal figure. But even with the help this battle was his, a moment for him to permanently establish his new life. Even though the past thought he owed it, he didn't have to box down and accept that.

  
Molly was a swirling tornado of swords and purple fabric, blood jumping from his neck and running down his neck. He couldn't bring himself to care about the pain, he had to give his everything to the fight if he wanted to win. He elegantly twirled around, leaving room for Caleb, Nott, and Fjord to throw their ranged attacks. Beau weaved in and out besides him, knocking Lucien back so Molly could charge ahead and further slice into him. Then there was Jester, running on empty by now but putting all of her strength into keeping them standing.

  
Lucien raised his hand, shouting a few Arcane words. A dark green cloud formed around Beau and Molly as it flew back. Molly started coughing, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

  
"Molly- go!" Beau shouted and shoved Molly forwards and out of the cloud towards the Liche. She disappeared immediately after so he charged forwards, ignoring the light headedness creeping up on him. He dragged a nail across his neck and activated the Full Blood Maledict form of his swords, leaping at Lucien with full force.

  
As Molly dragged his sword down Lucien's chest he cackled, grinning when Lucien finally appeared to be at Death's Door.

  
"Get back!" The liche screamed, throwing out his arms. A powerful force erupted out of his arms, throwing everyone back. Only Molly managed to regain his footing after flying back a few yards, stabbing his sword into the ground to do so. The rest of the Mighty Nein were scattered across the ground, all thankfully conscious but definitely beaten to hell. Even Yasha had seen better days. Molly himself didn't look much better, by this point was beaten, bloody, and if he stayed in one place to long he realized how light headed he was. But despite this as he stood he raised a hand, signaling the rest to stay back. 

  
This was still his fight.

  
"That. Isn't. Yours!" Lucien shrieked. His voice was distorted, sounding disjointed like horrific shrieking. It moved closer to Molly but Molly stood his ground, just gripping his swords tighter and staring up at him. At this, Lucien started laughing. Horrific cackling and mocking laughter. "You don't even know what the shit you're doing with it!! You don't deserve my body! Look at you!" It moved closer, raising his skeletal hand into the air as it prepared an attack. "You're nothing but a circus freak! Parading around with your pathetic-"

  
" **ENOUGH.** " Molly screamed, slipping into Infernal. The sound was guttural, perhaps the harshest sounding words Molly had ever uttered. It was powerful enough that the Liche's laughter stopped, and the attack dropped as he fell back. "ENOUGH." Molly gripped his swords righter, walking towards the Liche across the battle field.

  
"You don't get to laugh at us! You can just clear out why don't'cha! Because yeah- look at me!" He gestured down at himself, throwing part of his jacket back as he held his chin high with pride. "Me from the circus, me with no money no education and no memory- thanks to you for that by the way! _Look at me._ Look at my friends-no- my family! Who have managed to kick your ass pretty well if I say so myself! Sure- I almost die now and then! Sure I'm also messy and bloody and weird! And you know what?"

  
Molly held his sword out, making a gesture with it as he continued closer towards Lucien who seemed trapped in place.

  
" _I love it._ " Molly said passionately, almost whispering those few words. It was as though he was revealing an intimate detail of his life, and the Nein were just spectators to witness it. "I'm moving somewhere in this life- up or down I don't care! Because I am having the _time of my life!_ Because it's MY life! I love every second of this! And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take that away from me!" He held both swords out, red eyes narrowing out as his voice raised in volume again.

  
"I am Mollymauk Tealeaf and _I love him_!"

  
"So you can just clear out, **now**."

  
With the final word Mollymauk switched back to infernal, and the charged magic caused by his words pulsed through the air. To the trained eye crimson sparks could be seen, zipping through until they eventually landed at the Liche. And he exploded, sparks flying every which was and blinding the group. Mollymauk had to raise his coat to block his eyes, stumbling back a few steps from the force.

  
Eventually the flares of the explosion faded, leaving the Mighty Nein on their own.

  
Mollymauk coughed, wiping blood from his chin and shaking his head. Before he could even turn to face the group a strong pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. He blinked, pausing a beat before slowly relaxing against Yasha. "Let's get you healed." she said softly, pulling away to walk him towards the rest of the group.

  
The rest of the Nein huddled around Molly, forming a physical barricade around him as they made their way down the path. Nothing, and nobody, else was going to touch him tonight. The walk was mostly silent until he felt something brush at the back of his ankle.

  
Confused, he looked down and saw Frumpkin rubbing against him. Looking up he saw the bright blue eyes of the wizard who owned the familiar staring.

  
"So... you still satisfied?" Molly joked weakly.

  
Caleb let out a small puff of a laugh and looked forwards. "Yes, I am, Mollymauk Tealeaf."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @tragedyboycentral


End file.
